DRINK FROM ME AND LIVE FOREVER
by Susana Minguell
Summary: El amor te une a mi, te amaré más que al mundo consciente...fueron las ultimas palabras que el vampiro enamorado le susurró a su esposa antes de entrar en su alcoba nupcial...Edward/Bella/Rosalie/Alice...OS


**DRINK FROM ME AND LIVE FOREVER**

"_¿Y si yo pudiera devolverte todo?,_

_calmarte el sufrimiento_

_y darte otra vida..._

_una que no puedes ni imaginar..._

_y sería para siempre...·_

_Entrevista con un Vampiro_

* * *

Hola gente wuapa, aquí vengo con un OS nuevo, esta vez dedicado a mi amiga Dreams Hunter. Su idea es escribir sobre un Edward vampiro inspirado en el personaje de la película "Entrevista con un Vampiro"...un Edward que encuentra tres compañeras para vivir en su solitario castillo y que se enamora perdidamente de una de ellas...y su idea mezclada con unas gotitas de mi mejor perversión dan como resultado esta locura...con todo mi corazón...

* * *

Era totalmente blanco y terso como si estuviera esculpido en hueso blanqueado y su rostro parecía tan exánime como el de una estatua, salvo por los dos brillantes ojos verdes...

Ni la enfermedad, ni la muerte podrían volver a tocarle. No sabía lo que era tener miedo. Él le daba a sus víctimas la oportunidad de elegir que él no tuvo...

Ya no había respuesta a sus plegarias tantas veces gritadas al cielo a un Dios que parecía se había olvidado de él hacía tiempo. La vida carecía de sentido después de llevar más de doscientos años caminando por el mundo, siendo mudo testigo de sus cambios, escondiéndose de los rayos del sol y convirtiéndose en el señor de la noche. El vino dejó de tener sabor. La comida le producía nauseas. Parecía que ya nada tenía razón de ser hasta que la vio una noche fría de noviembre vestida con un grueso abrigo de lana sentada en un banco esperando la llegada del autobús. A partir de ahí su vida comenzó a tener algo más de sentido, su muerto corazón quiso volver de nuevo a la vida cuando se fijó en esos ojos marrones que le miraban con curiosidad justo antes de que él la envolviese entre sus gélidos brazos dándole la bienvenida a su mundo...

Los vampiros existen...eso fue lo que acabó de convencer a Edward cuando, hace más de doscientos años, despertó dolorido después de haber estado durante tres días sufriendo convulsiones y fiebre muy alta. -A simple vista nada había cambiado-, pensaba para si mismo mientras se palpaba su cuerpo aún tumbado sobre el suelo de paja de ese granero destartalado donde había sido abandonado. Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas que iban y venían a tanta velocidad que parecía se volvería loco en cualquier momento. Fue así cuando comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado...

Él regresaba de trabajar las tierras de siembra que rodeaban la casa de su familia, era tarde y Edward había decidido quedarse algo más de tiempo para poder tener listos los rulos de maíz que vendería su padre al día siguiente en el mercado de la aldea. Y de repente todo pasó muy deprisa, una sombra se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo endeble y delgado lanzándolo con una fuerza sobre natural contra el suelo. Un momento estaba en el prado, y al siguiente estaba tendido sobre la abundante paja que cubría el suelo del granero. Sintió una punzada sobre la base del cuello y después oscuridad...

Aquella mañana él aún no era vampiro y vio su último amanecer, lo recuerda perfectamente, aunque no logra recordar ningún amanecer anterior. Observó el amanecer en toda su magnificencia por última vez, como si se tratara de la primera. Y luego se despidió de la luz del sol y se preparó para convertirse en lo que hoy es.

Mientras estaba tumbado sobre el suelo del granero se palpó ligeramente el cuello notando dos pequeñas protuberancias sobre la piel. No había sido un sueño, los vampiros existen y ahora él era uno de ellos...

Se levantó con tanta facilidad del suelo de paja que hasta él se sorprendió. Su cuerpo ya no era endeble, ni flacucho, ahora donde antes solo había hueso y pellejo habían unos abdominales marcados y musculosos. Sus piernas antes delgadas como palillos ahora eran fuertes y robustas. Sentía que una extraña energía recorría el interior de su cuerpo como si de un torrente se tratara. Su piel era fría como el hielo y tan blanca como la misma nieve...

Se aventuró a salir del granero pero retrocedió aullando de dolor cuando los rayos del sol rozaron su nívea piel quemándola ligeramente aunque la herida se curó en seguida como por arte de magia. –No salir al sol-, se dijo a si mismo como advertencia mental, algo que dadas las circunstancias debía de tener en cuenta...

El tiempo se le hizo eterno dentro de aquel agujero llamado granero. No había ni rastro de la sombra que días atrás se había abalanzado sobre él arrancándole la mortalidad y convirtiéndole en lo que ahora era, un monstruo bebedor de sangre más comúnmente conocido como vampiro...

Durante las horas en las que el sol estuvo maltratando los campos con la intensidad de sus rayos Edward inspeccionó lo que su nueva naturaleza le permitía hacer sin ningún esfuerzo. Se movía a velocidad increíblemente rápida. Sus ojos eran capaces de atisbar hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles dejándole apreciar todo lo que a su alrededor había de una manera completamente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Probó sus nuevos músculos dándose cuenta que era capaz de convertir en polvo hasta una dura piedra. Y se sorprendió cuando, sin si quiera pensarlo, atrapó un ratón y lo drenó en cuestión de segundos gracias a unos afilados incisivos que asomaron de su labio superior amenazantes...

Edward fue consciente en seguida de que no podía permanecer por más tiempo en aquel lugar, el aroma de los humanos que deambulaban por los alrededores del granero era demasiado tentador para su recién estrenada naturaleza. Él era un vampiro pero para nada se convertiría en un monstruo bebedor de sangre humana. Cuando la noche cubrió los prados él se marchó de aquel granero despidiéndose en silencio de todo lo que, hasta ese momento, había sido parte de su vida, jamás regresaría, y jamás regresó...

Su vida comenzó a ser monótona. El mundo cambiaba a cada momento mientras que él siempre seguía siendo el mismo, vivía de noche y dormía de día en un castillo ubicado en lo alto de una montaña que le pareció mucho más cómodo que las habitaciones de los hostales que solía frecuentar de vez en cuando. Se había acostumbrado a vivir entre los humanos, se alimentaba de la sangre de los animales y se dedicaba a estudiar para pasar el tiempo...

Se había convertido en un alma solitaria, alguien que intentaba pasar desapercibido, el espectador de una película llamada "La Vida", de la que él solo participaba mirando, hasta que un día en que estaba sentado en un bar de mala muerte perdido en ninguna parte se le acercó una preciosa mujer que se sentó a su lado sin advertir el peligro que corría acercándose tanto a un vampiro...

Era una chica muy bonita, tenía una larga cabellera rubia recogida en un extraño moño que dejaba a la vista su largo y perfecto cuello. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul que hipnotizaba. Su piel era blanca como la de él, y parecía suave como la seda. Olía a canela y fresas, un aroma que comenzó a despertar al monstruo interior de Edward que llevaba mucho tiempo aletargado...

La mujer se estaba ofreciendo al vampiro ajena al peligro que corría despertando al monstruo. Edward se esforzaba por no parecer descortés e intentaba no olvidar que era un caballero y ella una dama, una que ofrecía sus encantos a los hombres, encantos que eran dignos de admirar y que a Edward estaban empezándole a gustar más de lo que imaginaba...

Ella hablaba, y hablaba, pero él no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que ella decía, solo oía su sangre corriendo viva dentro de las venas de su perfecto cuerpo. Miraba su palpitante vena yugular contrayéndose a cada latido frenético del corazón de ella que se aceleraba cada vez que él la miraba fijamente. Olía el aroma de su piel mezclado con el de su sexo y aderezado con el de su sangre, un cóctel que a Edward le estaban entrando cada vez más ganas de probar, de bebérselo de un solo trago y no dejar ni gota...

El vampiro se había acostumbrado a vivir sin sexo, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que llegase a excitarle tanto como esta extraña belleza rubia que tenía a su lado. Las reacciones de su cuerpo le eran totalmente ajenas y desconocidas, hasta que la belleza le puso una mano sobre su dura entre pierna y mientras apretaba y masajeaba su dureza le susurraba al oído lo bien que se le podrían pasar juntos si estuviesen a solas, y las maravillas que ella haría con su boca sobre esa dureza que cada vez masajeaba con más ahínco...

-¿Cómo te llamas?-, le preguntó el vampiro mientras sujetaba con firmeza la mano de ella que estaba intentando desabrochar los botones del pantalón vaquero de Edward...

-Rosalie-, le susurró ella moviendo sugestivamente sus carnosos labios pintados de color rojo...

-Conozco un sitio perfecto para que me enseñes lo que haces con esa boca-, le susurró él momentos antes de rozar sus fríos labios con los de ella arrancándole un gemido a la rubia que casi la hace llegar al éxtasis del más absoluto placer. Edward se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era la mujer y de lo fácil que sería llevarla con él. Lo que ella no sabía, mientras se ponía en pie, era que jamás volvería a caminar bajo la luz del sol, marchándose con él estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte...

Así fue como Rosalie se convirtió en compañera de Edward. Ambos mantenían una intensa relación sexual de noche. Él dejaba que ella bebiese de su muñeca mientras él la penetraba con fuerza llevándoles a ambos al placer más absoluto, y de día ambos descansaban en sus aposentos, cada uno en el suyo por orden expresa del vampiro...

Pero los placeres de la carne son infinitos y una vez que se descubren resulta muy difícil no sucumbir a ellos. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Edward una noche que salió del castillo sin la compañía de Rosalie que prefirió quedarse. Esa noche el vampiro acudió a la ópera, un placer que disfrutaba cada vez que podía, ese día estrenaban _La Traviatta_, Edward ya la había visto siglos atrás aunque ahora estaba muy mejorada. Se sentó en uno de los palcos de honor que solo usaban los que de verdad tenían dinero siendo el blanco de todas las miradas envidiosas que les daban los que, por su categoría social, debían sentarse en el patio de butacas. Pero esa noche el vampiro no estaba interesado en esa panda de cotillas que le miraban con recelo, y tampoco en la ópera que se desarrollaba en el magnífico escenario, él estaba pendiente de una morena que le miraba de reojo sentada en uno de los palcos que había cerca del de Edward...

Desde la distancia el vampiro, gracias a la capacidad que tenía para ver en la oscuridad, estuvo fijándose en todos los detalles de esa mujer que de repente había acabado convirtiéndose en lo más importante y fascinante dentro del teatro...

Su pelo era negro como el azabache y lo llevaba peinado de una manera extraña a la par que extravagante. El foco que asomaba a un lado del escenario enfocaba su rostro que se veía angelical, unos ojos negros azabache grandes enmarcados en espesas pestañas, una piel del color de la oliva madura que resaltaba bajo la tela de color verde de su vestido de fiesta, una delicada figura que se adivinaba prefecta bajo la seda de su ropa...

Cuando la extraña mujer centró su atención en la cara del vampiro que la miraba con intensidad y fijeza, ella hizo un imperceptible gesto con su cabeza que Edward supo interpretar de inmediato. En cuanto ella se disculpó con su acompañante, ajeno al delicado coqueteo de ambos, y salió de su palco, Edward hizo lo mismo abandonando el suyo...

En los lujosos baños de mármol del teatro la morena se ofreció al vampiro que disfrutó de la calidez de ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo hasta quedar saciado de pasión para después, sin poder aguantar más tiempo, saciarse del placer de su sangre transformándola. Salió con ella en brazos por la puerta de atrás del teatro mientras se escuchaba como la actriz principal del reparto cantaba la suave melodía de la Traviatta a lo lejos...

Ahora él disfrutaba de los placeres que las dos mujeres brindaban a su cuerpo que jamás se cansaba de sexo y pasión. Cada noche esas dos mujeres se entregaban a los placeres de la carne para después de saciar sus apetitos carnales llenarse por dentro de la sangre de ese vampiro que las marcaba como suyas...

Pasaron los años y con ellos llegaron los adelantos tecnológicos, las nuevas eras, todo aquello que hacía que el mundo se acomodara poco a poco dejándose llevar por los adelantos que les brindaban comodidad. Pero en ese castillo todo seguía igual, de noche los tres vampiros se alimentaban de animales y de día dormían al abrigo de las sombras de sus aposentos mientras los temibles rayos del sol brillaban durante las horas diurnas...

A pesar de la compañía de esas dos mujeres que le brindaban todo tipo de placeres carnales, a las que él cuidaba con esmero y las alimentaba con cariño, el vampiro se sentía vacío, había algo que aún le faltaba en su vida, se sentía solo aunque estuviese acompañado...

-¿Qué va mal maestro?-, le preguntó Alice. La morena que cautivó al vampiro aquella época de hace ya tantos años en la ópera y que le hizo olvidarse de su pasión por la Traviatta. Ella que era la más dulce y la que más se preocupaba por él y que sabía exactamente como llegar hasta su muerto corazón cuando él se lo permitía.

Como siempre sus mujeres estaban sentadas a los pies de su amo, delante del inmenso fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, mientras él les acariciaba el cabello con suavidad...

-¿Porqué tendría que ir algo mal?-, le preguntó Edward de vuelta mirando esos ojos oscuros que se clavaban en los suyos verdes con intensidad, una intensidad que siempre lograba conmover extrañamente a Edward...

-Estas tristes amo, estás ausente-, le contestó Alice, manteniendo su tono de voz suave y delicado, mientras se ponía en pie con permiso de su amo y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Edward que la miraba fijamente dejándola hacer. Rosalie observaba la escena desde el suelo sin moverse de su posición. –Y yo se como arreglarlo, mi amo-, añadió Alice momentos antes de unir su boca a la del vampiro que recibió con deleite la lengua juguetona de su morena dejándose llevar por el placer del pequeño cuerpo de ella frotándose sobre la dureza de él...

-Seguro que si, pequeña-, le susurró Edward mientras delineaba con su lengua la garganta de Alice. Ella tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás ofreciéndole a su amo su sangre y su cuerpo para que él hiciese con ellos lo que quisiese...

la ropa de la morena desapareció con rapidez sin que apenas ninguno de los dos se moviese. A Edward le gustaba verla desnuda y entregada. La morena se acomodó sobre la dureza de Edward que había quedado liberada del cierre de su bata de seda. Ropa que el vestía cuando estaba en el castillo. Y mientras Alice se empalaba sobre la dureza de Edward cabalgando arriba y abajo como una experta amazona, y él chupaba sus pezones endurecidos sintiendo como la suave carne de los pliegues íntimos de ella se abrían como una flor para recibir a su pene, Rosalie ya se había desnudado y acariciaba las piernas desnudas de su amo y la espalda desnuda de Alice mientras la veía moverse con pasión buscando su tan ansiado orgasmo...

-Tócala-, fueron las palabras que Edward pronunció mientras sujetaba a Alice fijamente de las caderas. Rosalie entendió lo que su amo quería y comenzó a tocar el trasero de Alice que se abrió con facilidad abandonándose al deseo cuando Rosalie hundió su dedo humedecido de su propia saliva dentro del agujero estrecho y sensible de la morena que cada vez se movía más y más deprisa sobre la polla del vampiro que estaba dura y sensible...

La morena acarició el orgasmo con su cuerpo que se estremeció de un placer intenso mientras bebía de la muñeca de su amo saciando su apetito. Momentos después Edward mordió la yugular de la morena succionando con avidez mientras se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo llenando a la delicada mujer con su frío semen...

Ellas sabían lo que tenían que hacer sin necesidad de que él se lo dijese. Cambiaron de lugar, Alice se arrodilló a los pies de su amo con devoción mientras Rosalie ocupaba su lugar, pero al vampiro le gustaba innovar así que colocó a la rubia de espaldas a él con la idea de penetrarla analmente con su duro miembro que rugía ansioso por volver a hundirse en la delicada piel de su otra concubina...

-Cómetela-, esta vez la orden directa fue hacia Alice. Rosalie estaba sentada sobre las piernas del vampiro mientras él le mantenía las suyas abiertas para que la morena, que ya estaba arrodillada frente a la rubia, pudiese hundir su boca entre los pliegues humedecidos del centro de Rosalie. Mientras Alice se comía el coño caliente y mojado de su compañera, Edward se empalaba dentro del culo duro de Rosalie arrancando un grito de placer desgarrado de ella...

A Rosalie le gustaba el sexo duro, caliente, dominante, y Edward era el mejor para dárselo. En cambio a Alice le gustaba suave, despacio y con un enorme derroche de ternura, ahí era cuando el vampiro sacaba su lado más romántico y sensible...

Entre gritos de extremo placer, y mientras chupaba con ansias la muñeca del vampiro, Rosalie se corrió con dureza. Una vez que la rubia relajó sus espasmos y con la cabeza ladeada a un lado en ofrenda a su amo, Edward hundió sus colmillos en la delicada piel de ella mientras embestía con dureza dentro de su apretado culo. La sangre caliente de ella llenando la garganta del vampiro mientras el frío semen de él llenaba la caliente cavidad anal de ella...

Este rito se repetía día tras día, cada noche era una experiencia sexual nueva que los tres compartían con deleite. Pero cuando despuntaba el alba y cada uno se retiraba a su aposento, era cuando el vampiro se sentía solo, y esa sensación de soledad se hacía increíblemente dolorosa...

Pero esa noche que la vio, esa noche en que sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los marrones de ella mientras la veía sentada en aquel banco, de aquella calle oscura, enfundada en su grueso abrigo esperando el autobús, entendió que sus días de soledad habían llegado a su fin, esa mujer era la pieza que le faltaba al puzzle de su existencia para estar completo. No resistió el impulso de tomarla allí mismo, de llevársela con él perdiéndose ambos entre las sombras de la noche. La morena de ojos marrones no tuvo tiempo de gritar mientras él la envolvía entre sus gélidos brazos dándole la bienvenida a su mundo. El mundo de la inmortalidad...

Tres días estuvo la morena retorciéndose de dolor mientras el vampiro velaba su sueño día tras día, hora tras hora. Se preocupó de drenar todo animal que encontró llenando jarras de sangre fresca para cuando su esposa, porque él ya la consideraba de esa manera, despertara como no muerta. Él se encargaría de ella, la cuidaría, la mimaría, y jamás volvería a sentirse solo porque ella era su otra mitad, ella era la respuesta a sus plegarias, ahora él sí creía que Dios le había por fin escuchado...

Pero la morena no le puso las cosas nada fáciles. Ella no era tan grácil y manejable como Rosalie y Alice. Cuando despertó de su transformación se reveló como una gata salvaje arañando incluso el rostro del vampiro que sanó a los pocos segundos de la agresión. A Edward le gustó ver que su esposa era todo genio. Le ponía caliente verla tan furiosa. Se veía increíblemente hermosa enfadada...

Bebió con avidez todas las jarras de sangre que el vampiro había guardado cuidadosamente para ella cuando despertara, pero no la dejó salir de sus aposentos, porque ella a diferencia de sus otras dos concubinas, dormía en los aposentos privados de Edward. La mujer morena, que respondió al nombre de Bella después que él insistió hasta quedarse sin saliva para que le dijese como se llamaba, se propuso no hablar con el vampiro, simplemente le ignoraba mostrando así su enfado y su descontento por su nueva condición de no muerta, pero Edward no se dio por vencido, si algo le había enseñado tantos años de bagaje sobre la tierra era a tener paciencia, así que día tras día salía de sus aposentos privados para alimentarse y después regresaba junto a su esposa esperando que ella derritiese el bloque de hielo que había creado a su alrededor y dejase así de ignorar al vampiro que se limitaba a leer libros, o escuchar música, como si ella no estuviese en la misma habitación que él...

-Tengo hambre-, le soltó ella furiosa. Así era como solía hablarle a él, pero Edward no mostraba que le molestase...

-Bebe-, le dijo él mostrándole su muñeca. La cara de asco de ella fue como una puñalada directa en su muerto corazón, pero no mostró signos evidentes de ese dolor, simplemente se limitó a esconder nuevamente su mano y seguir enfrascado en la lectura...

-¿Porqué no me dejas salir de esta habitación?-, le preguntó ella ahora colocada en jarras frente a él. Sus ojos marrones destellaban fuego mezclado con veneno mientras miraba al vampiro que parecía ser inmune a su enfado. Al menos Edward había logrado que ella se acercase a él, algo que aún ella no había hecho, él empezaba a tenerla justo donde más quería, la falta de alimento había sido la mejor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido. En cuanto ella bebiese de la vena de él, sería completamente suya y sentiría la unión entre ambos de la misma manera que la sentía Edward. Solo había que tener paciencia, y de eso al vampiro le sobraba...

-Porque aún no estás lista-, le respondió él sin ni siquiera mirarla, y sin alterar su tono de voz...

-Maldito bastardo-, le gritó ella casi escupiendo cada una de las palabras con toda la furia que fue capaz de imprimir a sus palabras...

En un momento ella estaba frente a él de pie gritándole, y al momento siguiente estaba tumbada sobre la enorme cama de Edward con el frío y duro cuerpo del vampiro sobre el de ella que se retorcía como queriendo escapar del agarre de su captor...

-No admito la mala educación-, le dijo él en voz baja, casi en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos marrones que tantas placenteras sensaciones le producían. Ella dejó de pelear contra la cárcel del duro cuerpo de él y se relajó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente...

-Tengo hambre-, le susurró ella, ya cansada de luchar contra él. Edward sentía que el hielo que ella se había puesto alrededor comenzaba a derretirse. Ella era para él, y él era para ella. El vampiro se había dado cuenta en cuanto sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los marrones de ella, y ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta justo en ese instante, cuando se sentía vulnerable y extrañamente excitada...

-Yo cuidaré de ti-, le susurró Edward acariciando su rostro mientras le apartaba algún que otro mechón de pelo moreno de su níveo rostro. –Te alimentaré cuando tengas hambre-, continuó diciéndole el vampiro mientras sus labios cubrían de besos la suave piel del rostro de ella. –Te amaré con pasión llevándote a los más infinitos abismos del placer más absoluto-, siguió hablando Edward mientras frotaba su dureza contra el suave centro de ella cubierto por la fina tela de seda de su túnica, vestimenta que él le había puesto a ella cuando la trajo al castillo. –Y siempre estaremos juntos, porque te amo, esposa mía-, fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el vampiro justo antes de cubrir con su boca los labios de ella, de los que se escapaban incontenibles gemidos de placer, y que se abrieron dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de Edward que bailó junto a la de ella la mágica sintonía que marcaban sus besos...

Sin miedos, sin prejuicios, sin resistencia, solo él y ella, piel con piel, comenzaron a sentirse como solo un hombre y una mujer enamorados saben hacer. Las manos de él recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo de ella dibujando círculos con la yema de sus dedos que después delimitaba con la punta de su lengua y rellenaba con el sabor de sus besos. Ella se deshacía en gemidos intensos sintiendo la lengua de él penetrando dentro de los carnosos y húmedos pliegues de su centro que ardía de pasión con cada orgasmo que su vampiro le daba...

-Bebe de mi-, le susurró Edward acercando el dorso de su muñeco hacia los labios de ella que estaban entre abiertos soltando gemidos después de la intensidad de sus orgasmos. Ella clavó sus mirada marrón en la verde de Edward mientras acercaba su boca con lentitud hacia la piel expuesta de la muñeca de él. Antes de hundir sus crecidos incisivos en la seda de la piel de él, lamió con cuidado la zona provocando que el vampiro se estremeciera de placer. Después Bella hincó sus dientes profundamente atravesando la piel de Edward de una manera limpia y fue cuando la sangre de él comenzó a llenar el cuerpo de ella y el vampiro llego al más exquisito de los éxtasis solo sintiendo como la lengua de ella succionaba su sangre. Y fue cuando ella entendió que nada en el mundo podría ya separarla de ese hombre al que amaba, porque ahora ambos eran solo uno...

Bella se colocó con destreza sobre el cuerpo, aún tembloroso después de la experiencia vivida, de Edward que se dejó hacer mientras su salvaje esposa le besaba con fiereza en los labios dejando que él probase el sabor de su propia sangre de la boca de ella...

De repente ella sintió un deseo irrefrenable por probar cada centímetro de fría piel de su vampiro. Cada lugar que descubría con sus manos era también probada, besada y mordida por su boca. Edward estaba al borde del abismo más absoluto, entregado a esa mujer que hacía maravillas sobre su cuerpo con solo su lengua y que dejaba surcos de exquisito placer con solo sus caricias. Cuando ella cubrió la dureza de él con su boca, el vampiro entregó lo poco que quedaba de su voluntad a esa mujer que le estaba amando tan intensamente...

La culminación de la pasión llegó cuando ella encajó su cuerpo en el de él. Cuando él la empaló con suavidad y ella lo recibió con deleite. Cuando él comenzó a mecer sus caderas al ritmo de las de ella, y ella cabalgó al ritmo de las caderas de él. Cuando ella estalló en un exquisito orgasmo aprisionando el miembro de él con las delicadas paredes de su vagina, y él derramó su simiente en ella cuando sus colmillos atravesaron la suave piel del cuello de ella llenándose la garganta con el sabroso líquido rojo de la sangre de la ahora su esposa para toda la eternidad...

Después de ese bautizo de sangre en el que ambos, a su manera, se prometieron amor eterno, él ya no volvió a tocar a sus concubinas pero a cambio consiguió para ellas dos apuestos jóvenes que se perdieron un día en el bosque y acabaron llegando al castillo. Dos ejemplares masculinos que hicieron los deleites de Rosalie y de Alice. El regalo que su amo, agradecido después de tantos años de ellas a su lado, les dio a sus concubinas transformándolos para ellas...

El vampiro solitario y oscuro acabó teniendo una familia que permanecería unida por el resto de la eternidad. Una sola unidad familiar compuesta por bebedores de sangre que se negaban a ser monstruos y que aprendieron a vivir amándose como humanos...

-El amor te une a mi, te amaré más que al mundo consciente- fueron las últimas palabras que el vampiro enamorado le susurró a su esposa antes de entrar en su alcoba nupcial...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí está el resultado después que mi amiga Dreams Hunter me dio su idea...espero que les haya gustado, no he podido evitar reflejar a un Edward con sentimientos...él es mi debilidad...igual que ustedes...amiga espero que te haya gustado, ya sabes que siempre es con el corazón...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
